Dame-Tsuna Welcome to HunterxHunter
by InDifferentYuki-chan
Summary: Tsuna has just turned 18 and his hitman tutor discovered a Hunter world that could be a perfect Spartan training get away for his student, with a few helps from his trusty gun, our poor Tsuna-fish is sent out into this place full of Hunters. So Tsuna set off to take the hunters exam, mentally pulling his hair and what can be worse? Getting stuck in a 12 year old body, thats what.
1. Chapter 1

everyone! Yukio is back in action... Not really, I'm very upset that my computer pulled a reyard mode and deleted all of my 10 chapters on Unforgotten and my intros on my Oc story... Sighs... Anyways, I came up with an awesome idea and decided why not put it on here! :D anyways... Warnings...

Warning: This is a crossover between Katekyo hitman reborn and Hunterxhunter, if you do not want to read please go back well, I don't know why I'm doing this because it's obvious you want to read this. Anyways real warnings: Crossover, Gore, violence, deaths (Hunter exams you know what I mean) following Hunterxhunter plot (kinda) some FLUFF, there will be FLUFF! Strong!Tsuna, Cute!Tsuna (wait a minute here, He is always cute...) So basically it's Allx27 but it's small and fluffy. Dont expect a full blow making out session... I WONT HAVE IT! Anyways... Tsuna is strong but he knows nothing about nen, he of course has his cool Hyper intution, gloves, Hyper dying will form, etc. Tsuna's guardians are not raking the exam with him either, lets say they already have theirs. Yup sounds good to me.

Disclaimer: I mean like seriously people. I don't own it or I wouldn't be writing this. I'll make an anime or manga crossover.

Plot: Tsuna has finally turned 18 and his hitman tutor discovered a Hunter world that could be a perfect Spartan training get away for his student, with a few helps from his trusty gun, our poor Tsuna-fish is sent down into this world full of Hunters, but in this world the so called mafia here isn't actually good news. So Tsuna set off to take the hunters exam, mentally pulling his hair out in frustration of this tutor but how can he do anything when he is stuck in a 12 year olds body?

There is the Plot now story start.

* * *

**Welcome to the Hunters Exam Dame-Tsuna**

Tsuna sighed in pure frustration as he was leaning against the wall of the elevator, everything was single memory of his responsible hitman forcing him to take this cursed Exam, after all to make it worse his guardians all had hunters licenses and no one told him! He mentally pulled his hair in frustration as the elevator sounded a small 'ding' and opened its doors, Tsuna scanned his observing eyes over the people who looked at him like he was some joke, thankfully for them that no one saw his child features to judge him even more courtesy to the hood he wore to cover his face. "Here, your number." A green bean like person said making Tsuna grabbed the pin and instantly wearing it without any explanations. "please keep it with you at all times." Came the beans response. Of course Tsuna just nodded dumbfoldly, he was surprised to see a strange person that was green, but he snapped out of this gaze and made a mental check that he need to prepare for anything now since this was an...odd place.

He let out a tiring sigh as he examined his number, 27. He should of known that his favorite number was going down with him. Before Tsuna walked over to corner to take a nice nap, his intuition was telling him that he was going to stay for a while in waiting. He pulled off his small bag and let out a yawn before laying on the bag as a pillow, he soon drifted off into a restless sleep as he was on his guard, he didn't want no idiots trying to can him while he sleeps, not that they could, he just wants to avoid fighting in many ways.

Timeskip- applications 406

Tsuna woke up to the people shadowing over him, he looked up to see like 12 people blocking his way making him let out a small whine before he got up and popped his bones as he stretched. Once he let out a satisfied sigh he made he was through the crowd before a fat man stood in his way, "Hi, I'm Tompa." he smiled out making Tsuna smile back before frowning, this man's smiles were as fake as plastic dolls but he of course brushed it off and smiled lovingly at the male, making the male give a slight flinch. "I'm Tsunayoshi you can call me Tsuna for short." Tsuna spoke lovingly and full of innocent making people who was around frown at the innocent look, thinking there was no way he could survive this. Oh if only they knew what he was capable of. "Ah... Tsuna-kun... How about a can of juice to have a short celebration of us coming here." Tompa smiled faltered ever so as Tsuna gave him cute puppy doe eyes, "Really? Just when I was getting thirsty Tompa-San, thank you!" He smiled out more making Tompa almost feel bad about giving the innocent boy the juice can.

Tsuna of course knew fully well that the contents in the can was poisoned and he of course has a very strong stomach for poisons thanks to Gokudera's sister and his family experimenting on trying to make food for there boss. But he wouldn't dare try and test his stomach, He would most likely throw it up later if he drank it, so he decided to guilt trip Tompa for trying to poison him, "Ne, Tompa-san, your such a nice person. Not many people would pass out drinks to others, I really am grateful that there is someone like you around." The brunette started with a full blown smile of innocence, he of course received another flinch from the male in front of him. Him being in a small 12 year old body was at his advantage, Tompa looked down right guilty, "Um... Yeah, your welcome! I have to go give others drinks too!" He yelled quickly before scrambling off leaving Tsuna still smiling and waving to the male as he ran away. Tsuna soon let out a sigh as he plopped the can of juice in his bag, "Future blackmail." he whispered with a smirk before it became a small smile. The can id juice instantly brought memories of Gokudera trying to make tea for him, it was...exploding tea at that. He sure was glad he didn't drink it, but his poor table and chair suffered along with his body.

He remember those days all so clearly as he was starting to get home sick, sooner or later he heard screaming from a man, his two arms where turning into flowers making Tsuna sigh and remember Mukuro pulling low pranks on his enemies like that. The air was tense and below zero point as everyone watched the scene, "If you bump into someone, do say you're sorry." a red haired clown smirked as Tsuna could feel the blood lust from where he was standing. Tsuna frowned a bit, as much as he hated fighting he felt like he should go over and scold the man, and indeed he did.

Tsuna made his way over before tugging on the clowns shirt earning his full attention, "You shouldn't do that Mister, now he has no more arms to use." Tsuna scolded the clown for what he did earning incredulous looks from people and an interested one from the male. "Oh? And I cannot? Why?" The redhead decides to play along as he felt a spark of interest pick up as he stared the boy down with a creepy smile. Tsuna let out a big huff with his pout still intact, "Because he lost his limbs now! Killing is one thing But cutting people short from limbs is another!" Tsuna huffed out making the clown smirk even more before nodding at the boy, he knew in those eyes he was an untamed lion. Blood lust was quickly oozing out of him as he decided that this boy was an unripe fruit. He was practically screaming potential and those determined eyes where telling him that he was not what he seems.

The clown shrugged his shoulders in defeat at the little one, "Hai, Hai." he responded making Tsuna smile a bit feeling like he successfully got to the clown about handicapping some one. "Um, I'm sorry for scolding you..." He mumbled as he realized what he did. Finally.

The clown have an intrigued look as Tsuna fidget in place at the gaze of everyone, "What's your name...?" he whispered ever so quietly as the clown of course has the devils ears to pick it up. "Hisoka." he responded making Tsuna smile a bit, "I'm Tsuna, nice to meet you Hisoka-san?" he questioned at the end, putting Hisoka and san together sure sounded weird. Hisoka let out a bone chilling smirk before walking off making Tsuna let out another sign, he never would of thought all those years of being around Mukuro would make him do that. He of course received stares still and incoming whispers about Hisoka didn't kill him, Tsuna brushed it off but he did not like the whispers, he walked over to the entrance where 4 male stood there, Tsuna of course saw a familiar male named Tompa, "Tompa-san!" Tsuna waved at the big fat man as he ran over, the male gave an uneased look with a hesitated smile. "Tsuna, hey.." he mumbled as Tsuna ran over with a full bloom smile on his face, "Thanks for the juice Tompa-san!" Tsuna smiled out (out of pure revenge) as the other 3 looked at him. "W-want? You know that juice is expired right!?" The older male shouted out, he was dressed in a blue suit and some grandfather glasses making Tsuna raise an eyebrow at trying to calculate the man's age, "Eh? Its expired? I didn't drink it yet, I was planning on saving it later." Tsuna frowned out at of pure hurt that Tompa would of gave him nasty juice.

"Tompa-san... Was that juice really expired?" he asked quietly as he gave a heartbreaking hurt look as Tompa waved his arms around panicky, "No! Tsuna-kun, I didn't realize it went bad I'm extremely sorry!" Tompa shouted out and clapped his arms together while bowing making Tsuna smiled once more, "it's ok Tompa-san, I know you didn't mean to." He started making Tompa give a guilty look once more. Tsuna turned his gaze to the boy that looks about his age (for now). "I'm Tsunayoshi! You can call me Tsuna for short!" Tsuna spoke happily as Gon smiled back just as happy. "I'm Gon! This is Kurapika and Leoro." He spoke pointing to the blonde then the man in the suit. Tsuna gave his full bloom smile once more as a shrieking sound came from no where making everyone look to see a man wearing a purple suit holding an unknown object, once he stopped it He began to talk, Tsuna wasnt listening so well. He was pondering the whole time whether or not that man had a mouth. "Now would you please follow me to the Second phase of the hunters exam." Tsuna caught as he smiled before jogging to the male along side with Gon.

* * *

Well how about that. I finished a chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it, despite him being a bit OOC, normally I have a huge explanation for this.

Why is Tsuna OOC? For one, you have to think about he is 18 and now mature but he still has to act like a kid because of his 12 year old age now. Two, Tsuna took some sadist off of his precious friend reborn and his guardians, he of course has to be able to control his guardians by being in his boss mode, the same thing he told Hisoka is mostly what he tells his mist because he get constant reports of his mist and cloud going on a rampage especially on enemies but tends to make them avoid killing if possible.

Why does Tsuna smile a lot? Well he has to act innocent like a kid to fool all his enemies if possible, he does smile a lot in his own but of course it's those cute moe smiles unlike the innocent ones he pulls off.

Had fun reading this pathetic answers I put? Sighs, I don't even know if it even made sense anymore. Anyways guys and girls, mostly girls. Ciao~ cya next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I see your still here huh? You guys are so cruel you know? Not one really reviewed but I get all these favorites and followers... How sad, makes me want to discontinue the story already, *shakes my head in disappointment* But your lucky I'm not like that..Yet... Anyways, time for second chapter Wooo...

Disclaimer: seriously, do I need to do this? This wouldn't be on Fan fiction if I owned people. I do own the thought though.

* * *

Chapter 2: Boss-Tsuna act 1

It's been a whole two hours thanks to my body clock and I'm not tired one bit, this is nothing to when Reborn made me run over 300 kilometers, telling me as a mafia boss I should know how to get away on my own. To make it more worse, I had to run at sprinting mode the whole way, but it helped me later in life, thanks to Reborn but I'm never telling him this. I gave a small huff in pure boredom, my intuition was quite on the rise, making me get a scorching headache in return to me trying to push it to the back of my head. I don't think I forgotten anything but my intuition told me otherwise, maybe it's my imagination? I couldn't help but ponder in thought of what I forgot, maybe I'll remember. Hopefully I will. I let out a small sigh in distress as I could hear Leoro's heavily breathing, 'He's going to stop running soon.' I instantly thought as my ears picked up on wheels rolling on the floor. "Hey! Wait a minute kid!" Leoro shouted out making me slightly flinch, I made a mental clap to myself in pure happiness as Leoro wasn't as nearly as loud as my Sun...

Once Leoro yelled out caused the white haired boy riding a skateboard to look back at him, "Hm?" he questioned in a hum as I stared at his hair, it looks like a fluffy marshmallow. I felt myself itching to touch the boy's hair to see if it was fluffy or not. "You should show the hunters exam some respect!" Leoro yelled out making me let out a small smile in relief, not nearly as loud as my Sun. "What do you mean?" The boy spoke out as I instantly knew the boy had that aura of an assassin, too many assassins here... Like that needle head guy and that dart guy, Hisoka is like one though. The woman who holds a gun and the neon haired girl. Too many people here, that ninja guy Hanzo, I think that's his name is a ninja? Talk about being discreet about Your identity. I let out a small sigh as the one-sided argument went on, "What's with that skateboard!? That's cheating!" Leoro shouted as he pointed at the skateboard. I gave him a confused look, How is that cheating?

"Why... Because this is an endurance test!" Leoro faltered for a bit before yelling out angrily, I gave the older make a look, when was this even an endurance test?

"No it's not." I heard Gon's voice spoke out voicing for me as Leoro and the white haired kid glanced back at Gon, including me. "Gon! Who's said are you on!?" Leoro yelled out once more as the white haired boy slowed down his pace to match with Gon's. "Hey, How old are you?" He asked as Gon replied, "12." Killua hummed lightly before Gon smiled carefree, before long the boy flipped his skateboard up and caught it. 'Maybe I should act my age now?' I thought before thinking to myself, bot hearing their introductions to each other. "What about you?"a voice snapped me out of my trail of thought before J let out a blooming smile to the whote haired boy. "I'm Tsuna, you are?" I asked kindly as the boy stared for a moment before turning his head back forward, but not taking his eyes from me. "Killua..." he spoke a bit awkwardly making me blink in question but I didn't ponder over it.

I let myself drift back as I thought to myself what was I forgetting. Before ling I saw Tompa hand money over to the three brothers I saw earlier, "He will never recover to the abuse we gave him." one spoke as the oldest one did too, "I doubt he would ever take the Hunter exams again." before long the youngest one it seems like spoke out, " Anyways Tompa, you really love crushing rookies huh?" They were all grinning like idiots as Tompa smirked. "I live for it."

I felt myself frown in distaste before running over and letting out a small pout, "Is it true Tompa-san? You love to crush rookies like me?" I feigned a hurt face making the three brothers laugh. "Hahaha, He sure does kid." They laughed making me almost smirk at the word kid, "Tompa-san..." I mumbled in hurt and disappointment in my eyes as Tompa smacked the youngest brother for saying that. "Ah

no! I just didn't like that guy in particular... Yeah and he was going to fail anyways!" Tompa stutter out in nervousness making me smirk inwardly more, "Really?" I stared at him up with fake tears trickling the corner of my eyes which added more on the undying cuteness. Note to self, thank Mukuro for teaching me this. Tompa shook his head rapidly, "Yes!" He shouted as I smiled in happiness, "I'm sorry for doubting you! A great guy like you would never try to do that, you must have had a reason for hurting someone!" I smiled making him look down right guilty again.

I waved my hand in goodbye as I moved upwards as Tompa literally ran upwards faster. I glanced over at Gon who was running with Killua, Leoro slowing down in the back of them, his whole body screamed' I'm tired!' Soon his suitcase slipped from his hand as his movements where slowing down more before he completely stopped and rested his hands on his knees. Gon heard it before completely stopping and glancing back at him, I was the closest to Leoro. "Hey just leave him." Killua spoke out with a small frown as Gon stared more at Leoro. Soon Leoro muttered something I didn't pick before shouting out, "Im gonna be a hunter!" while running full speed to the others with determination. As Gon used his fishing rod to snatch up Leoro's suitcase making Killua shouting out, My eyes widened as I finally remembered what I forgot. My own bag, damn it! Gon looked over me after they were done talking. "You guys go ahead, I forgot something... I'll be back ok?" I shouted out to them before running off the opposite direction before they could tell me anything.

I slipped out my x gloves as I ran over a far enough distance before concentrating and slipping into Hyper Dying Will Mode. I am really glad Reborn had Leon to remake the gloves again, since its obvious that I'm Vongola Tenth and I'm a mafia boss if I wear my gloves. Thanks again Reborn, not like I'm ever going to tell him, he'll take advantage of me again... I ignited my gloves before thrusting myself forwards to the entrance I was at in the beginning hours ago. I clicked my tongue in distaste, I really can't believe I forgot the most important thing! To make it worse I had to remember it when I'm half way out of this dark tunnel, calculating my movements, I should be back in an hour or so. By then I'll use soft flames and launch myself underneath the metal door if they have one. They should like how they had the concrete one open up.

I resisted letting out a sigh, staying in hyper dying will mode without any pills takes too much concentration and my flame rate is less than normal. Not only does the gloves revert my flames back into regular sky flames but they are weaker than before, I feel as if my power has dropped me 50 percent lower than when I was fighting Xanxus for the rings, damn it. At this rate, it will take me 45 mins to get to the entrance and 15 minutes to get back. I need to hurry!

I release a grunt in pure frustration as I started panting while running to the entrance gate now, it's been 40 mins and my concentration failed me, my conditions where not the best when I started anyways. I've been stuck in this tunnel too long for a stable mind, it's still stable but it felt exhausted. At this rate I might have to use my original gloves. I finally made it only to hurriedly open my bad and pop the pill can open. Throwing one in my mouth because I don't need two yet, only for battles or long and constant flame using. I opened my eyes before closing my bag and throwing it on my shoulders, before long I threw off my gloves And stuffed them into my pocket. I took out my sealed ring before letting out a deep sigh, I'll get there in less than 8 mins, by then I'll turn my gloves off to avoid suspicions. I slipped on my 27 mittens and unsealed my ring before slipping it on, soon my mittens turn into my gloves and a bangle attached to my right thigh at a chain connected it to my belt.

I soon ignited my gloves with flames before instantly launching myself at full speed towards the exit, below me I can see blurs of people passed out in exhaustion, I looked up to see stairs now making me smirk. My intuitions telling me I'm almost there, I looked up to see the metals falling down making me frown in annoyance, I quickly accelerated before turning off my hyper dying will mode, as I did the male who was holding out his hand fell in the end. The force of the fast speed made me frown as I flew about every single ones head, only the quick ones who saw looked up at me. As I reached the ground with one foot I applied force in to make myself stop moving constantly at my high accelerated speed. Soon a trail of dirt followed by as I position myself into a crouching one and faced the Hunters examiner and everyone else who stared me down.

I planted both mitten covered hands on the floor as my position was much like a cats, soon I made a halt as everyone stared at me like I was some monster. "Phew!" I let out before shaking my hands like if I numbed them. "Satotz-san, did I make it? I had to run back to grab my bag hahaha, we were about 3 hours in running too." I smiled out at the mouthless man Satotz who just nodded dumbfoldedly. I smiled a blooming smile as if I didn't just flew over their head and went back over to Gon and Killua. Gon gazed at me in happiness while Killua just narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "That was cool Tsuna! How did you fly like that!?" Gon smiled in happiness as I gave one back just as happy. "It was really no big deal! I had to power jump that's all." I pretended to be gullible and scratch the back of my head with my mitten.

"These wetland creatures will use every trick to fool their prey." I heard Satotz spoke making me turn my head over with the others. "An ecosystem on which creatures obtains their food though deceit... Hence the name swindlers swamp. Stay close to me so you won't get deceived." Satotz gave out a warning as he turned around to face the grassy lands. I knew that my HI will help me out if any sticky situations came down, thank God. Soon Leoro made a noise before giving a look of a foolish man indeed, "What a joke. How can we get fooled if we're expecting it?" He snorted out as a voice sounded out. "Don't let them fool you!" Making everyone look towards the person who said that, "I just said they can't." Leoro stated as a matter-of-fact. I rolled my eyes in annoyance unaware Killua was watching me...

3rd pov

Tsuna rolled his eyes at Leoro's statement, expecting the unexpected is something that is almost impossible, no matter how much you try to adapt to it you can never really do it. Tsuna let out a simple sigh unaware Killua was staring at him in wonder. Killua crunched his eyebrows together slightly as he let his gaze burn into Tsuna, he knew that the act he was playing with Gon was a simple lie and Gon most likely fell for it too. Tsuna didn't seem to hold any ill content but the boy's aura was drawing him in. He didn't know what to say about the boy but, the mood around him is completely different from Gon's. He made a moment to stop staring before he got caught before turning his head to the man who popped his face out of the side building. "D-don't fall for it... He's lying to you!" the man yelled out while pointing his finger at the examiner. Tsuna's HI went off instantly as soon as he heard the voice, this man was lying and trying to trick everyone by playing as the simple trick, 'I am who I say I am, the other is false.' copy cat game. Of course Tsuna knew the examiner won't say anything but Tsuna fully well knew even without his HI.

For one, IF he was the real examiner, me would of fully known the area and not be able to get himself caught. Hunters are known for their vast amount of knowledge, and two, not only this but the male wouldn't be alive IF he was the real examiner, this is a swamp that feeds on their prey by fooling them. How can the examiner receive only a few scratches when the creatures here are weaker than hunters? Hunters are known not only for their access in almost everything and knowledge but also, their strength. Hunters require a high amount of strength in order to actually be one, this is why the hunters exam is so hard. And also, did you ever think of the possibility that the other creatures here deceive each other? So there is no way another creature could be unharmed without teaming up together. This all Tsuna knew of all the endless outcomes, Satotz was obviously the real hunter here.

Tsuna thought as the man explained how and why he was the real examiner while explaining about the ape on the ground by him. Tsuna slowly started walking over calmly as everyone panicked, soon cards flew by his side hitting the man square in the head and body. A blood lusting aura seeped out, it didn't take long for Tsuna to know who threw those cards. Shivers ran down Tsuna body as Hisoka's voice began speaking out, but Tsuna refrained it as he simply turned around.

"I see. I see, that settles it... You're the real one." Hisoka spoke creepily while playing with his cards in his hand as almost everyone looked shocked. "Examiners are hunters, selected by the committee to do this duty without pay. As a the title we all seek, will be able to block that attack." Hisoka finished as I nodded in agreement.

"I'll take that as a compliment, however, ever attack me for any reason, I'll report you for turning on an examiner. You'll be disqualified." Satotz spoke making Hisoka give a smug look. "Sure." he spoke out before I let out a small laugh. Some people looked at me in surprise, "Idiots..." I spoke out making more people stare at me angrily. "Getting fooled by something as simple as this." Tsuna spoke out with a sigh as a random angry voice yelled out, "You were fooled too I bet! How can we possibly know about this!?" the randomman spoke making others agree too.

Tsuna instantly chuckled before pulling down his hood, his gravity defying brown hair fluffed up a bit to its original matter from the hood weighing it downing no longer there, "Listen to me real close. I'm about to give you hard covered facts." Tsuna spoke out as a matter-of-fact with a calm toned voice making everyone freeze up by not only the voice, but those piercing sunset narrow eyes. Such eyes could instantly be marked as a valuable item, only one of a kind people has them. "Like Satotz said, this is swindlers swamp, IF that person was a hunter, he would have never been fooled knowing his location and such prowess abilities. Second if all, if Satotz was really that animal, he would never have walked the distance we ran without any effort what's so ever. As a matter if fact, a few minutes then he would if been tired. This was a simple trick mainly used, I'm fully well aware how this trick works, thinking back to what people say as clues to give a hypothesis, not hard." Tsuna spoke out to them as everyone stared as if he was some sort of alien. Hisoka only smirked wider at the knowledgeable child giving such an aura no one can defy, not even himself can move an inch from that cold and calm tone, such piercing but glowing sunset eyes that held an unknown story, and that well structured aura surrounding him as if he was in charge of everything. This made Hisoka lick his lips in slight blood lust, this boy was definitely someone he looked forward to watch grow.

Everyone couldn't say anything as Tsuna sighed before giving a smile, "Sorry, seeing everyone tricked just gets to me." He spoke cutely making everyone's guard drop dramatically as if he never said anything to them at all. Tsuna inwardly let out of a grunt, his guardians were right, Reborn rubbed off on him!

While Tsuna was focusing on his thoughts the examiner spoke out, he was telling them to stick close to him explaining about what happened. Tsuna paid no mind as he felt himself getting homesick, He started following Satotz to the second site, not concentrating on the newly founded friends he made while he was running in front.

* * *

And finished! Phew, finally. I was literally having some issues with personal life, ugh the pain of having friends is worthwhile to be honest. Sorry if I made any mistakes and this Hunter plot is based on (2011) one, I think it's that year... Anyways Sorry for the delay, and enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait, I am here to happily announce that chapter 3 is here, anyways...

As regards to the poll I posted, if anyone hasn't voted please vote and the guest who doesn't have an account to vote, post you're the person you want Tsuna to go down trick tower with in a review please. I like to thank the rest who voted for the poll, as a spoiler for now to you guys two of them are in tie. Woo... Man crazy people sure are popular huh?

Also, I like to reply to my lovely sun setting, heart warming, and teardropping reviews.

**Chapter 1 reviews:**

TheAceol: Thank you for those encouraging words, I am really glad you like my story

Guest: Thank you, I really hope you can review for the poll if I may ask this, but the tenth generation will appear soon but around after the exams. I hope this isnt bothersome for you, but after this story I most likely would be posting another one without Tsuna being like this lol would be fun to read right?

Teal96Ko: I am a huge fan of you being my reviewer already! I simply adore that you ask me questions about things, let me answer them since I didn't respond to your review. But I agree with you because its true that Khr is a big group of people but most likely if I put them in I would let only a few interact with eachother because it's just too much talking interaction that its hard to catch. Hisoka sure did add Tsuna on his list because he can feel like Tsuna is not what he seems whats so ever. Also, Tsuna already has that attitude from being with Hibari and Mukuro, he just uses different methods so the one he uses doesn't get old that they wont listen to anymore. I don't think you're rambling, in fact I do the same lol

MehLikey: I didn't really think it made sense but a few reread over and then it did lol Thanks for the review though! I never thought anyone would read the questions because it was a waste of time. But I am known as negative for a reason, thanks a bunch for the review, once again, and I look forward to you enjoying more of my story

**Chapter 2 reviews:**

Moony the Mature One: I messaged you a while ago ;) but I will reply to your question here too hehehe, because I can. Anyways, Tsuna will not fly down the trick tower because it will instantly give him away as the Vongola boss and there are also assassins and hunters who look to either assassinate the Tenth or to give his records, face, and name into society. No one knows who the Vongola family is.

IMakeNerdLookGood: Your name makes me laugh, no offense at all. But I'm glad you had the patience to wait for the new chapter, of course everyone did but since you seem you couldn't want at all. I imagined you were bouncing up and down on your chair when I read your review, sorry. Imagining things like this is really silly but it gets fun.

Hecate600: Hehehe, more people cant wait huh? I'm trying my best to get the chapters out, but sorry for the delay. I glad you like the story so far!

Teal96ko: It's another review from you, yay! Anyways, down to business. Kurapika will most defiantly become curious as much as those idiotic wanna-be hunters, (no more spoils here, just read the chapter.) Without a doubt that this could give away himself easily, but such eyes are going to attract attention. But I will not jump the cooking part, time to put Dame mode into action! I was waiting for this... hehehe... Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 3 reviews:**

Aconologia: Aww thanks, I'm glad you think that way but I doubt my skills as an author. Because I know there are way better stories out there and I feel like this one is average, not too detailed but not too dull. Thanks again for thinking that way, I felt beyond happy, but I'm putting it here to what I messaged you. If Tsuna went to go with Gon, Killua, Leoro, Kurapika, and Tompa (this guy lol), but he wouldn't straight up of be there, I will make it so he joins them half way in.

Syren Novade: Thanks for your review and like how I messaged you, I agree with you on he should go alone or with Hanzo but I actually thought of too many plots on each and every one of the other characters if he goes with them. So I decided to do a vote, its more fun that way right? But regardless of the poll, each plot I thought about is actually unique so I'm stuck with that, putting a vote was the best way.

xx: Thanks for your review, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I'm glad to know you all like my story but I really wish more people reviewed! D: I love opinions... please... it doesn't have to be nice either. I will take any opinion!

Onwards to the story now? Anyone wants some fluff?

* * *

Chapter 3: Boss-Tsuna act 2

Tsuna couldn't help but sigh, he was worried over Gon and the other 2 that wasnt with him. Killua was right by him practically giving him less conversation than his cloud guardian making him more nervous than usual. Tsuna was very tempted to go out and search for them but he knew of the consequences doing so. Killua turned his glance at Tsuna who instantly looked worried, he felt himself hesitant on telling the boy something reassuring, he was raised up as a cold-blooded killer, he didn't know how to reassure someone. Tsuna picked up Killua's nervousness and hesitation before switching his gaze from the trees to him. Killua almost jumped in surprise, did this boy really felt his gaze? Its only been a few seconds too.

"Um, Kilua..." Tsuna started before smiling at the white-haired boy reassuringly, this made Killua's eyes widen a bit at the charming smile. As if flower buds bloomed around him, the way the sun reflected off his big soft caramel eyes made his icy heart melt instantly. Killua couldn't take his eyes off the imitation angel in front of him, Tsuna of course didnt caught this as he spoke gently. "I'm fine Killua." Tsuna's eyes gentle glowed as Killua was easily enchanted by the tuna-fish. Killua soon snapped out of it before casting his eyes down, "I... I wasnt going to ask..." Killua spoke a bit hesitantly as he bit his lip, just how did he know...

Tsuna smiled brighter before patting the boy's shoulder, "I know." He whispered in happiness before he casted his eyes to the corner as he felt a kiling intent directed straight at him. Chills ran down his spine dangerously as the killing intent was nowhere to be found anymore, Tsuna frowned to himself as he turned back to Killua who apparently has rosy cheeks now making the confused brunet raise an eyebrow at the boy.

Killua's pov (For now, it's not long)

Tsuna was so mysterious, the way he smiled at me, looked at me, it's as if he knew what I was. He stared deep down inside me and only judged me for who I actually am inside, those eyes werent judging my past, as if... he knew who I am... I couldn't help but stare at the boy smiling at me, no lies, no secrets, no doubts, nothing... As if he came from the perfect world, he must have had a great life... I felt something sting my heart deeply as I stared at him more as if time stopped as I continued to stare, he had something I wished for... A perfect normal life, if only he knew the hardships in this world... if only he understood me...

I shook my head to clear those doubtful thoughts, no matter how perfect he is. He will soon see the hardships of this world, nonetheless, I hate these kind of people... but yet... why can't I hate him? Tsuna's eyes drifted off to the sides before he quickly turned his gaze back over at me, I felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment before tearing my gaze away and trying to hide my blush by staring at the ground. "Killua...? Are you ok?" He asked so gently, I felt that gentle voice tingle my body, Why does he have such an effect on me!? "Shut up! I'm fine." I lied before pulling off an arrogant look. An angelic laugh made my heart flutter, "Alright then!" Tsuna smiled as everyone stared at the boy known for having such innocence.

3rd pov (finally.)

Tsuna stopped smiling out before he looked over to see Hisoka bring Leoro on his shoulder, Tsuna got up and walked over to the clown. "What did you do to him?" Tsuna spoke a bit serious as the clown (I think he's a jester) shrugged before grabbing Tsuna's hand and pulling him away from area before sitting down. "Such a fragile body." He commented to Tsuna as the brunet instantly pulled away his hand a bit unease at the comment he received from the clown. "Say what you want..." He muttered as Hisoka just smirked.

"Who are you really?" Hisoka asked serious as some blood lust leaked out, Tsuna soon sat down by Hisoka as the silence grew longer. Tsuna figured that he wont let go of it until he tells him who he really is. "I am Tsunayoshi, please call me Tsuna." Tsuna smiled which never went to his eyes as Hisoka stared the poor boy down. "Tsunayoshi is it?" He chuckled making Tsuna visiably showing his body shake from the chills he recieved. "Oh..god..." He whispered as Hisoka smirked more before rasing his eyebrow. "You are not what you seem to be. Tsunayoshi." Hisoka spoke with a smile making it worse for Tsuna, the poor boy was getting more chills from the creepy clown than the pineapple creep back at home.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna held back the urge to stutter, his stupid Dame self is coming back! Hopefully Reborn doesn't find out...

"The way you get serious... maybe you only use those unique eyes when you are agrivated." Hisoka creepily spoke to the boy making him frown before narrowing his eyes

"If I may say, I know myself better than anyone. My eyes can change color anytime I feel like it." Tsuna let a slight smirk out making Hisoka smirk pick up more at the kitten baring his fang out. This boy was more than intriguing indeed.

With this Tsuna got up as Hisoka pointed to Leoro as Tsuna made his way over to the others completely smiling at them in relief. He was sure glad that the others made their way out of the forest and to the second phase site. "Gon!" Tsuna called out happily before running to them as Killua avoided eye contact from Tsuna at all cost now. "Ah! Tsuna!" Gon raised his voice happily also as he waved his hand in the air at Tsuna. Tsuna giggled out a little as the others in the group stared the boy down making Tsuna give them a questionable look.

Kurapika was staring intensely at Tsuna before he was about to say anything to the boy Satotz spoke, "Good work everyone, Phase two of the exam will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park. So then I will take my leave, best luck to all of you." Satotz soon stick his right hand up before walking away. Tsuna ruffled his black cloaked free from the dust as the gates opened up. "Will all applicnts who passed the first phase please enter?" A woman's voice was heard as Tsuna turned his gaze over at her, "Welcome, I am Menchi, the second phase examiner." She spoke as the giant above her spoke too. "And I'm Buhara, the other examiner." Tsuna almost grimanced at the revealing clothing the woman wore. She had neon green hair tied up in 5 ways reminding him much of a star, with a see-through shirt over her bra, and some very mini shorts on. Some lustful glances was sent her way but she of course use this to increase her ego.

Of course Leoro was staring all over the woman, soon a huge grumble was heard making everyone look around but Tsuna knew where that noise came from. "You must be hungry." Menchi spoke to Buhara as he spoke back, "I'm starving." he almost whined, making Menchi get up. "There you have it, Phase two will involve...cooking!" She smiled out as she raised her left hand over towards the people making Tsuna almost grimace at the past memories flowing in his head. He of course can cook, but he wasnt taught the easiest way, Gokudera's sister taught him poison cooking as Gokudera taught him exploding cooking. In the end, Haru, Kyoko and his mom taught him the proper way with Reborn telling him almost every time that if he doesn't get it right Hibari will come after him. Him learning to cook was practically almost impossible, Mukuro kept pestering him, Lambo kept stealing the food before he finished, Hibari would stare unnerving at him, Gokudera wouldn't stop talking to him completely excited over his boss cooking from 'him', Yamamoto watched how Tsuna used the knife and was being completely serious on how he should cut. and Onee-san kept shouting in his ear almost making him slice off his fingers.

Tsuna was completely lost in thoughts as laughter from the group snapped him out of his day-dream. "Oh, they're Gorment hunters... what a let down." Someone spoke making Tsuna frown, "All because cooking doesn't suit what you plan on doing doesn't mean being a  
gourmet hunter is nothing. Hunters are hunters, they just follow a certain goal to do. Gourment hunters are a let down? I'm sorry but all of your judgement is wrong, they are the ones who bring new taste into the world, you think cooking is a let down... if it wasn't for them you wouldn't know how exotic things taste like for all we know you could be eating poison. Every hunters job is important in society." Tsuna spoke out angrily, these fools thought that one hunter job isn't important? Such fools indeed, Tsuna strong dislike these kind of people.

Menchi stared shockingly at the boy, he understood what her goal was in life and she oddly felt a strange attachment already forming with her and the boy. She soon looked over to the other applicants as they fun of her once more, Tsuna frowned before letting out a simple sigh, not even his two problematic Guardians would sink so low on insulting hunter jobs. "The exams ingredent is pork." Buhara spoke as everyone was questioning this, some idiot spoke out along the lines of 'as pig meat?' making Tsuna almost roll his eyes, what kind of idiot doesn't know his own meat? "You are free to use meat from any species of Biska forest pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. You only pass if we find it delicious." Buhara spoke out before Menchi spoke clearly irritated. "And we will evaluate more than just taste, don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it? When we both eaten our fill, the exam will end." Menchi explained as this guy brushed it off. Tsuna felt like if they keep at it no one will pass. "Then, the second exam will begin!"

Soon everyone ran out as Tsuna stood there before staring at the woman, she soon was down speaking to the big man by her and looked at Tsuna. "I'm sorry for their rudeness." Tsuna spoke out with guilty eyes towards he making her slightly shocked before she could say anything back Tsuna was on his way. It didn't take long for the boy to spot a pig, it appeared to spot him first before charging at him. Tsuna stopped to think before long he observed his surroundings before slipping to Hyper dying will and placed one hand out to stop the pig from charging. Soft flames were running out to keep his balance in check. No matter how hard the pig tried to keep on charging Tsuna just stood there with a mocking look in his eyes. Before long Tsuna jumped up and landed a lower kick on the pigs forehead.

The pig let out a cry before falling over dead, Tsuna saw the hole he made in the forehead from the force of his kick making him slightly cringe, he silently made his apologizes to the pig before taking a rope out of his backpack and wrapping it around the pig. Soon he started running while dragging the pig as he made his way to the site to cook it. Once he made it to the site the others were already cooking, Tsuna started skinning the pig with two knives before cutting the meat. He took out a pan and began to place oil into it as he started to chop up some vegetables rapidly, before adding them in and frying them. Tsuna soon turned on the roaster on low as he placed the sliced pork on. He quickly turned off the stove as he placed a lid over the pan, before going over and turning over the meat.

Once Tsuna added the pork on the plate along with the softly fried veggies, he walked over to get his food evaluated. Menchi smiled a bit at the delicious but plain-looking food in front of her. She picked up her fork and took a bite of the pork and vegetable. "This is fairly good for a simple dish, the pork isn't over cooked or under-cooked at all." She spoke as she lifted up her O sign. "You pass." She smiled making Tsuna sigh in relief, as Buhara ate the plate with the food on it. Tsuna almost sweatdropped as he quickly rushed off as he said he passed to, he had some stew cooking and he wasnt going to have it overcook, he was hungry too.

Gon walked over to Tsuna in pure amazement, "Amazing! I can't believe you passed!" Gon laughed out making Tsuna smile a bit, "Well. I was taught how to cook..." Tsuna spoke as Gon rubbed the back of his head. "Hahaha, she failed me." Gon honestly spoke making Tsuna giggle, "Well I understand where she is coming from but, no one really knows how to cook." Tsuna spoke before Gon smiled and nodded in understandment. "Besides, my dish was barely there. It was basic looking also, I think she only passed me because I was the only one who created a simple dish that wasn't over or under-cooked." Tsuna spoke as Gon laughed before shaking his head. "I bet your dish tasted great Tsuna!" Gon spoke out making Tsuna flush a bit in embarrassment. "It wasnt all that special..." Tsuna mumbled before walking off, he really needed to use the restroom now. He flickered off the stove before taking off to do his private business.

(timeskip this.)

Tsuna made it back as everyone seem to grab their egg making him pout out, "No fair!" He cried out before running past everyone and jumping down everyone watched as the boy seem to not caught the web above the eggs and going straight for the eggs. Gon yelled out worriedly, he didn't seem to smell a draft coming up yet. Soon Tsuna faded along with the fog making everyone think as if he fell to his death. Gon watched along with Killua with an intense stare at the fog as if he was about pop up any moment. Soon everyone heard something and a flash of orange was seen in the fog, before long Tsuna can accelerating upwards, he of course slipped out of HDW and flew above the ground, before long he did a flip in the air and landed perfectly on his two feet right by the edge.

Everyone stared in shock, how could he do that without any draft? Gon smiled in amazement as Hisoka stared down the mysterious boy before long everyone started boiling their egg, of course Buhara gave it out making everyone take it out and started eating it. Tsuna smiled in happiness as he ate his before taking out the stew he cooked that was placed in a container and started eating it happily with the egg. Tsuna of course let his friends have a bite resulting them fighting over the last few.

Tsuna giggled at the sight of them making him look away in the distance, he was getting homesick once again.

* * *

Annnd done! Are you guys happy? I expect some reviews and I like to give notice that I posted a new poll! The other is closed, from my Pm's and the poll results.

**With Hisoka: 15**

**With gon and the gang: 15**

**Alone: 10**

**With illumi: 7**

**With Hanzo: 5**

A new poll as been posted for the tie breaking poll! See you until then! Same thing applies, please pm me if you can not see the poll and people who do no have an account and wish to add results, please use reviews to your advantage. Others, c: thank you for participating with the poll! Please Review QQ!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, Yukio here. everyone isn't dead yet right? Good. Anyways I like to give thanks to the reviews I received, but I've been so busy lately that I couldn't focus right

Anyways *cue drum rolls* Hisoka won the poll but I will make a chapter on if he went with Gon and the gang.

Chapter 3 reviews:

celestine-cristale-czelova: Well the poll made Hisoka the victor and hopefully it's not going to be something you don't like.

MehLikey: Hahaha, I don't mind you not voting but thanks for your previous vote!

Ci: Sorry that Tsuna didn't get to go with the Gon and the gang but since it was the only two left I'll write another chapter about it him going with Gon and the gang to make it fair

LaLunaLight: Aww, thanks, that means a lot to me

Teal96ko: Everyone wants fluff hehehe, but it's always like that huh? Crazy people is beyond popular, I don't seem to know why though. In life people avoid those types but of course in anime you could get away with it. Tsuna has charming prowess

AdT: Well, I was thinking of making Tsuna involve there and him in the other ones after that too along with some of his familia.

brendatorres113: I'm really glad you like my story, I hope you continue to read it C:

Karichi15: I know what you mean, I really wanted a hunterxhunter X-over with Katekyo hitman reborn and it was a shame that there was none really, so I decided to make some crossovers about it. This is my first one but I will make another one soon.

ShadowRavenTricksterDedz: Dont forget him being actually 6 years older than he is now, I can't wait too hehehe, I'm getting excited! even though I'm writing it... odd. Anyways thanks for your review!

Halk: :D thanks! I'm glad you like my story, I think you do hahaha

Disclaimer!: I don't own... if I did, you all would have watched the show by now! MWahahaha!

On wards to the story... Guess who comes to greet Tsuna? Someone you just can't hate when he gets older...

* * *

Act III: Part 1: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

Tsuna let out a sigh in relief as he relaxed himself on the table, he had a plate of food in front of him that was cooked by the cooks in the kitchen. It wasnt as high-class as he was use to back at home but it was enough to satisfy his stomach, in his mind he was kind of disappointed in the exams. If they continue to be this boring, he will stop taking this exam so serious. Tsuna let out a sigh in irritation, he missed his familia and he hate to admit it but he missed Reborn also. Tsuna picked up his fork and took a bite of the steak as he stared out the window, he has sat here for hours almost which seemed like eternity, he of course couldn't sleep thanks to all the tension in this airship.

Once the boy got done eating his food he pulled out his sealed ring, the mittens and the ring were full proof of him being Vongola Tenth, the most highest and biggest Mafia in the world. Everyone is looking for him and of course his bounty, it's not like Vongola is a bad mafia, people just like to create rumors of course and pay assassins to find out who the Tenth is.

Tsuna couldn't help but release a sigh once more, its been over a week since he hasn't seen his guardians but he knew he will see them soon. Before Tsuna got up take his plastic plate to the trash in the distance he saw Killua walking the opposite direction, this instantly made Tsuna raise his suspicion, where was Gon? Tsuna threw away his food and quickly picked up his pace to the white-haired boy, who knew that the trash was farther than he thought? Tsuna of course knew Killua's bad mood and wanted to go over there and cheer the poor boy up, before Tsuna got there within a flash Killua killed the two men who grabbed his shoulder.

Blood went flying everywhere, getting some spatters on Tsuna's cloak since he was nearby, before long Killua started walking again, left hand looked like sharp claws. Tsuna frowned in distaste, did the boy really had to kill the two men? He felt like Killua was worse than his cloud guardian. Tsuna sighed as he picked up his pace to get by Killua who held narrow eyes much similar to a marshmallow lover he knows. "Killua." Tsuna started gently as his hand reached over to touch the boy's arm, within an instant Tsuna dodged the upcoming blow from Killua and quickly grabbing the other free hand from Killua. Tsuna became completely serious as the boy lashed at him, aiming for his chest, it didn't take long for Tsuna appear behind Killua to evade the claws from the boy.

"Killua!" Tsuna shouted out as Killua stopped before staring at Tsuna, this made the other very happy that he didn't have to resort to violence like his cloud, somehow maybe Killua wasnt as bad as his cloud. "Killua, what's wrong?" Tsuna started once more kindly as the boy casted his head a bit down, his eyes was shadowed over by his bangs. "Its nothing." He mumbled as Tsuna let worry look slip a little into a small frown. "If its nothing then why did you suddenly attack me?" Tsuna started again grabbing the boy's arm. "Shut up! I said its nothing!" Killua yelled out before sending a glare at him, but as soon as he made eye contact with Tsuna his body froze over. Those sunset eyes stared down the boy, the air was tense but worry were written in those eyes, Killua just stood there unsure of what he should do.

"Killua." Tsuna spoke more firmly this time, Killua felt more nervous than him facing his father, something told Killua to listen to the brunet in front of him. "I'm sorry Killua... I'm just worried about you." Tsuna's eyes reverted back as it softened, the white-haired boy didn't know what to say anymore, was Tsuna really worried about him? He saw what he did to the other two that he killed with no mercy, so why was the boy more concerned about his well-being than scorning him for what he did to the men? Killua was just so confused, Tsuna made him feel so warm, he didn't know what this feeling was. Tsuna smiled slightly before speaking once again, "Killua, please be more careful to who you kill. I know you were frustrated and they got on your bad side but, think about it, they weren't worth killing." Tsuna started making Killua nod a bit, he didn't know what else to say. "I'm not mad at you and I don't hate you for killing, but Killua promise me you'll think twice about killing an average person."

Killua yanked his hand away as he realized Tsuna was still holding his arm, "I get it... I promise.." He mumbled with his cheeks reddening, Tsuna was having too much effect on him. Maybe he should take a break from seeing the boy for a while, Tsuna just smiled before nodding as they both walked off together to go rest.

Morning came faster than Tsuna imagined and of course he didn't get a wink of sleep, being homesick was really affecting him deeply. "Ne, Tsuna, where is your family?" Gon spoke out making this pick up curiosity in the others eyes by Gon. Tsuna flinched visibly at this making Kurapika narrow his eyes at Tsuna's odd behavior, "Out there. Somewhere." Tsuna spoke with an almost grimaced look on his face, Gon tilted his head in confusion. "Out there? Do you have to search for them?" Gon asked scrunching his eyebrows together, Tsuna chuckled a little at Gon's odd facial expression. "No, its nothing like that Gon." Tsuna smiled lovingly making Kurapika pick up interest in this. "Are you not certain that they are alive?" Kurapika spoke this time making Tsuna frown a bit. "No, they aren't dead, I know they are alive... My families locations are rather complicated. The only time they are together is when I call for them all." Tsuna sighed as he looked out the window, sadness tracing his eyes. He was getting homesick again.

Killua stared at Tsuna who just turned his gaze out the window, what a complicated family he has like Gons but he had a feeling that Tsuna's family was more than that. Gon frowned in confusion, he really didn't get it, Tsuna family is always separate until Tsuna calls for all of them? That just doesnt make sense, Gon felt his brain almost overflow, it was just too confusing, Tsuna smiled at Gon making him forget all about it for a moment. Tsuna knew if they ponder about it too much they could figure out he was a boss or something. Tsuna traced his backpack strap, his family told him that after he finish the exams, to call them just to tell them that he finished.

Soon they was dropped off on top of a tower making Tsuna frown, is this the third stage? The bean person coughed a bit to catch everyones attention, "Everyone, the exams third phase will begin here, at the top of trick tower." He spoke as someone questioned out but Tsuna just ignored the question, "To pass this stage, you must reach the base of the tower alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours, with that, we will now begin phase two." Everyone looked at each other as if the beans was crazy, "No way." "I will pray for your success." The Beans spoke making Tsuna look on the floors. As Beans went inside the airship, "Best luck to you all!"

Tsuna just sat on the floor a bit tired, he really should have gotten some sleep, he turned his head over to Gon, Killua, Leoro and Kurapika staring down the tower. Tsuna shook his head before laying completely down to view the vast sky, he placed his hand other the sun to block out any temporarily damage to his eyes. Soon enormous birds flew up making Tsuna almost double take on what the hell he just saw, those weren't some ordinary birds back at his hometown. Tsuna couldnt help but stare as he heard faint screaming from some person, he didnt even know where it came from.

Tsuna started dozing off as a shadow loomed over him, "Hisoka, go away." Tsuna grumbled out before turning to the side trying to avoid the clowns stares. With one tug from the clown Tsuna was up and on his feet making the boy frown in distaste. "I'm sure you figured it out by now." Hisoka grinned creepy making Tsuna sigh. "I did, but why does a clown like you, who already figured it out came to me?" Tsuna raised his eyebrow as he spoke firmly, not giving any ground to the male. "All I wanted to do is go down together, I thought you would have been so kind to do so." Hisoka smiled dangerously making Tsuna sigh a bit. "You mean, if I don't go down with you now, you'll do something much worse? So that's your plan? Be patience Hisoka, I do hope you're aware of the stares we are receiving." Tsuna spoke as his eyes narrowed this time.

Hisoka smiled before nodding as Tsuna placed on his hood and started walking with the clown to avoid all the stares, as soon as they died off Tsuna slammed one foot on the ground as Hisoka watched him intensely soon Tsuna slipped down into the trapped door. Tsuna landed on his feet thankfully before observing his surroundings, the door above him closed with bars right under it appear. "So it means only one person could go in huh?" Tsuna spoke to himself as Hisoka soon came in with folded arms and a big creepy smile on his face. "How wonderful... we can go in together." Hisoka smiled as he looked over at the white stand before his facial expression turned serious, Tsuna hid the urge to sweatdrop at this.

Tsuna's pov (woo, finally!)

I walked over to Hisoka who was reading some sort of message board, I popped my head over to see what it said. "Only three people can enter this place, do you wish you enter now with the people wearing these watches?" I read, taking the watch that held x and o. Yes stood for O and X stood for No. I glanced over Hisoka and frowned, if there was another person here Hisoka would of killed the person in a split second most likely. Soon someone entered from a trap door making me gulp a bit at the murderous killing intent. I continued to watch Hisoka, who kept staring at the message board with a blood lusting gaze. Within an instant Hisoka's head turned as a smile formed on his face. The male who just came in dusted himself off before looking up at the clown, fear raised in his dark eyes before scariedly getting into a shaking fighting stance. Hisoka was quick as he ran over with a card in his hand, "Hisoka!" I yelled out before concetrating on saving the male who just came in.

"Eeep! Tsuna-nii, save me!" The male squeaked out loudly making me almost freeze, as if time stopped by itself for an instant. I knew that voice, I knew exactly where that voice came from... it was Lambo's voice... My eyes narrowed as I slipped into HDW, I quickly ran over before grabbing Hisoka's arm before it could touch the male who looked about ready to cry his eyes out. "Lambo, mind telling me why are you here?" I spoke firmly as I could feel Hisoka smiled oddly happy as his yellow narrow eyes were staring at me. The male gulped before nervously looking on the floor avoiding my gaze he then pulled out a small box before pressing the top of it. Soon mist flames was absorbed into the box revealing a 9-year-old boy who was almost about to cry, I smiled at the boy lovingly making the flame on my head extinguish.

3rd pov (For some reason, I just cant stop 3rd pov QQ)

"Lambo, you shouldnt be here." Tsuna spoke calmly making Lambo sniffle, "But Tsuna-nii! I heard that you was sent away and Reborn told me it would be a great time to be a geniue pig and try out this new illusion device..." Lambo spoke while looking down making Tsuna sigh in defeat before confusingly glancing down at his hand he grabbed Hisoka with something in his body felt so strange, he felt almost as if he stopped time. He glanced over at Hisoka who didn't even bother hiding his murderous grin. Lambo hid behind Tsuna in protect, his whole body was shaking in fear over looking at the clown staring at his Tsuna-nii. One quick second, Tsuna gave Lambo a bracelet before pressing O on his. Hisoka did the same thing as his smile turned down to a frown, he didn't seem quite pleased that a worthless child was joining them.

Lambo pressed O also as the doorway opened making Lambo cling on to Tsuna's waste while staring at the boy who was only a head taller, the little raven haired boy frown at his dear Tsuna-nii who seemed to shrunk so much. Tsuna felt Lambo's gaze as he continued to ignore it because Hisoka was also staring at him. Before long Tsuna walked through the path way and reached a sign saying, "If you wish to pass the left press O but be warned, you will have a death match with unknown numbers. The odds will be against you, If you wish to pass the right press X but be warned, anything you fear will be turned against you." Tsuna read before sighing as he glanced at Lambo who was literally shaking from just hearing it.

"Hisoka, how about we go in a death match? I don't really want Lambo to go through all his fear and I rather have him fight." Tsuna spoke out as he of course knew what Hisoka was going to choose. Hisoka smirked before pressing O along with Tsuna, Lambo pressed O too as he shook in fear. Soon a pathway opened up making the trio walk through it, soon they made it to a platform, there was cages decorated on all for sides as their pathway closed. "My name is Lippo, I'm your third phase examiner. Your team, 3. Our team, 14. Do have fun." The announcement speaker spoke making Tsuna frown in distaste, but he was glad he had a hood on, knowing him that his cloak covered up his whole clothing he decided to grab his mask from his backpack.

Lambo coward in fear behind his precious Tsuna-nii as every single cage started opening up to reveal 14 people with cloth covering them. "Who will be going first?" One of them spoke as Hisoka stepped up with a frown, he didn't seem all that pleased now for some reason. Tsuna resisted back a sigh as he gave Lambo a glance, "Lambo, please return back into your illusion form." Tsuna spoke with a neutral face as Lambo nodded before pressing the button once more. Tsuna smiled in a thank you but the white mask with gold flower designs covered his face and smile, Lambo knew what Tsuna was going to do next as Hisoka killed the man as if it was nothing but a fly. Tsuna made his way over receiving two people stepping up now who threw off their cloth over their heads. "Who ever surrenders or dies first wins." One suggested as scars decorated his whole body, he was tall and muscular as a middle-aged man. The other was a woman who had blond hair and quite a busty figure, she held a smirk across her lips as well as a wicked gaze. Tsuna sighed as he frowned under his mask, he wasnt fond of killing and he preferred not to kill no matter what but, he went through torturous method his damn tutor put him through so he could get use to killing, torturing, or injuring a person who committed hefty crimes.

* * *

And I'm done with part 1! Wooooo! Review? Do it for the fluff! I don't mind if its negative too! Pleeeeaaassseee review :D


End file.
